heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrance Ward
|history= All truths told, Terry's story begins before his birth when his mother was involved with a group of cultists. She was young and more than a little foolish with her involvement - perfect for being seduced by a man who'd claimed she was "chosen" by their master. A demon who was everything in his own dimension, but had limited power in theirs. She didn't really buy into the whole religion, she just saw an attractive man and a way to spend time... but on the night when the dimensional barriers were at their weakest, the shocking truth was revealed to her. A couple of weeks later, a man she knew and who had been in love with her broke into the complex to break her own. The cult leader was poised to stop them, but was stopped by a message from his demonic lord. Assured that this was what he wanted, that the child would be born into a "normal" family, but that he would have power that would drive away everyone who might care about him, and then he would be ripe for the harvest. This was the family that Terrance Ward was born into. It was a happy home, but he wasn't the happiest of children. Always a little detached, a little quiet even in the years when children were normally rambunctious. When he learned how to read, it became his favorite pastime. It was rare to find the boy away from the newest book that he'd found to read, and when it all was said and done? He was happy like this. As he progressed through school, books gave way to music as his interests changed. He was a bit of a social pariah, but even in that way he'd found his own niche to fit into with another group of outcasts - the goths. He'd started to dress like them, he enjoyed their music... but he wanted more. He wanted to be popular, and he wanted to win the affections of the popular girls in school, and against the advice of his friends, he tried. He got shot down, hard. His reaction wasn't the best. The girl not only said no, but insulted him in front of her friends. All of a sudden? He felt something different. He could feel what she was feeling, and his mind was being taken into hers on a guided tour to find out what she feared. Not only that, but he could feel himself changing into that fear, mocking her with it. When one of the jocks came to her defense, he seized upon the other boy immediately, revealing his greatest fear, but retreating soon afterwards as a crowd was starting to gather. It was when he unwittingly turned his abilities on a friend that he knew he had a problem. Confessing his secret to his parents, he left school and continued his education through correspondence and generally lived a normal life for a little while until he had another accident - this one started out as an argument with his mother, and ended with her traumatized to the point where she had to be committed. When that happened, his life started to spiral in a miserable direction. For about a year, he withdrew almost completely. Hiding away inside his room from his brother and father, coming out only when it was necessary. This became his new status quo and he accepted it until he'd done enough coursework to graduate high school. His father then suggested that he look for a place of his own. Terry protested, thinking he would be less of a problem at home... only to see his father's worst fear. The man was afraid he would kill Terry. After sharing that revelation, they agreed he should leave as quickly as possible... and so our story begins. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character